


Finding Home

by sylphrena (hungrydean)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (also yes his parents are there too but this is about tien just in case you weren't aware), Basically Everything Is The Same But Tien Lives Ok, Bridge Four Is Family, Gen, Kaladin Is Soft And Emotional, This Is A Tien Love And Appreciation Fic Tbh, Tien (Stormlight Archive) Lives, cosmere gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/sylphrena
Summary: Syl zips in front of Kaladin to make sure he’s listening to her. “Three days to twoweeks. Now I’m not anexperton mathematics like that Cryptic, but… five days isnottwo weeks yet. If they’re not here bynextweek, you can start to worry.”Written for the Cosmere Gift Exchange for the lovely, wonderful Ambs, who requested some Tien.
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Tien, Basically Everyone And Tien And Kal, Bridge Four & Kaladin (Stormlight Archive), Bridge Four & Tien, Kaladin & Adolin Kholin, Kaladin & Renarin Kholin, Kaladin & Sylphrena (Stormlight Archive), Kaladin & Tien (Stormlight Archive), Renarin Kholin & Tien, Shallan Davar & Kaladin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my normal writing, but I loved writing it. Sorry it took me a while, I hope you enjoy it anyway <3 Thanks to @shallans-stormlight and @ternary-flower53 on tumblr for the beta-ing and help!

Kaladin is impatient. In fact, Kaladin’s been impatient for days now. It makes him grumpy and quiet, but no one really notices—when has he ever _not_ been this way? —except for Syl, who keeps trying to reassure him things will be okay. 

“They said three days to two weeks, Kaladin,” she says, hanging quietly in the air next to him. He continues to watch out from his place on the tower, pointedly avoiding eye-contact with Lopen, who’s on duty and who’s trying very hard not to talk to Kaladin—although he has already failed several times in the span of an hour. 

Syl zips in front of Kaladin to make sure he’s listening to her. “Three days to two _weeks_. Now I’m not an _expert_ on mathematics like that Cryptic, but… five days is _not_ two weeks yet. If they’re not here by _next_ week, you can start to worry.” 

He hates that she’s right, of course she is. But still, he’d been nervous the moment they didn’t show up on the first possible day. This isn’t just some random group of soldiers or well-guarded lighteyes. This is his _family_. His mother who has never fought a day in their life; his father who would never willingly harm a living soul. His _darkeyed_ family. They were vulnerable out there, wherever they were. Every day, every night that Kaladin didn’t know where they were was excruciating. If he’d known they were coming, he’d drop everything else to go and get them, protect them on their way back. But they hadn’t sent a message until a few days ago, and they had not given any details on their current whereabouts. A smart decision, but one that meant that Kaladin couldn’t meet them somewhere halfway. Kaladin hates it, having to wait every single day, every single night, for their arrival. What if they never come? What if they’re already… 

“Bridgeboy,” Adolin’s voice comes from behind. He’s in the doorway, wearing something that Kaladin can only describe as _way too colorful_. “My father’s looking for you.” 

“Right,” Kaladin sighs as he pushes away from the edge, looking at the road one more time, “I’m coming.” He nods at Lopen and walks back inside with Adolin. 

“They’ll be there, Kal, don’t worry,” Adolin says as they go down the stairs. “They have—” 

“One more week, I know,” Kaladin answers a little harsh. “Syl keeps saying the same thing.” 

“Well, maybe _listen_ to her, then? Or me? I mean, she’s literally a piece of a god. You owe her _some_ trust.” Syl huffs triumphantly at that and zips around Adolin, sticking her tongue out to Kaladin. 

“And you?” Kaladin raises his eyebrow to Adolin. “Why should I trust _you_?” 

“I’m…” Adolin pretends to think for a long time. He does it to cheer him up, Kaladin knows, and he’s grateful for it, no matter how much it might help. “Very good looking?” 

“Hah,” Kaladin laughs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever you want, princeling. Where’s your father?”

“His study. Navani’s trying to teach him to write without smudging the page so much, I guess.”

Kaladin goes to Dalinar’s study and talks to him for a while, listening to Dalinar’s ideas and questions. It gives his mind a break from his own problems and concerns. The older Kholin does that a lot. He’ll just spar with Kaladin, seemingly enjoying his different perspectives. Whenever he’s stuck on a problem he’ll bring in Kaladin. Kaladin doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

Afterward, he knows he shouldn’t go back outside to watch the empty road for hours, studying the sight of every traveler, only to realize it’s not them—that will just make the time seem to stand still even more. Instead, he wanders off to get some food, perhaps find either Adolin or Shallan to keep him busy. Rock will probably have a good stew going. Kaladin may have been a nervous wreck for a few days now, but he can still appreciate Rock’s godly cooking. 

Turmoil, somewhere further up ahead. Kaladin rushes forward. He’s ready to summon Syl, but when he arrives, he realizes it’s not necessary. 

“We were looking for you.” Drehy and Skar appear in front of him, saluting quickly. “There’s a group of people coming this way. We think…” 

“Thank you.” Kaladin manages to salute them back before rushing off outside. He looks. In the far distance, he can see a small group, probably not more than three, approaching. They’re walking slow, and they seem to be pulling a cart. _It can be them_. It _has_ to be them. Kaladin starts to run. 

“Kaladin, wait!” Syl follows him and zips up from behind. She can easily keep up with him. “You can wait for them to—” But she sees his face and cuts herself off, perhaps realizing he won’t listen to her no matter what she says. Instead, she just zips along with him. Kaladin _could_ fly to be faster, but that might be too big of a shock to his parents and Tien. _Tien_. 

The thought of his little brother fills him with warmth. It’s been too long. He keeps running. The people in the distance come closer but he can’t yet make out their faces. Then, one of them, the smallest, seems to start running as well. Kaladin stands still for just a moment. He tries to make out any features… But there’s no doubt in his mind that that’s Tien, small, sweet Tien, closer than he’s been in years. Kaladin rushes forward again. 

A young children’s voice yelling something Kaladin can’t quite hear. He’s close enough to make out a face. 

“Tien!” Kaladin yells back. 

“Kaladin!” Then, suddenly, Tien is close and Kaladin stops running, falling on his knees, and his little brother runs into his arms.

He starts crying the moment he feels his arms around his neck. 

“Hey,” he croaks, laughing through his tears, gripping on to Tien’s vest. “Tien-” 

“You’re so _big_!” Tien says excitedly as he pulls away. His face couldn’t be filled with more joy. He’s still young, but he’s clearly in the early stages of becoming a man. Kaladin looks at him through a blur of tears. 

“You’re so big too,” he manages. “I missed you so much.” He isn’t good at saying these things, but it doesn’t matter now. He’s with Tien, his little brother. It feels like he sucked in stormlight somehow. His entire body feels like it’s glowing. 

“I missed you too, Kal.” Tien grabs hold of Kaladin’s clothes, the deep Kholin blue, and he gasps softly. “You are… is that a _uniform? _Wow_, _that is so _cool_. Are you a soldier? This is so pretty. What is this?” His fingers run over the Bridge Four patch. Then he looks at Kaladin’s face. Kaladin tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks, but Tien reaches to wipe his hair away. He gasps. “And that… are those _scars_?” 

“I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you everything,” Kaladin says with a raw voice. So much has happened, so much Tien doesn’t know. He can’t imagine all the stories _Tien_ has to tell. He can’t wait to hear them all, too. 

“Oh,” Tien says and his eyes begin to sparkle. He beams at Kaladin, pride almost bursting out of him. With a grin, he stands up straight and puts his hands in his hips. That alone makes Kaladin laugh, unable to keep in the joy. “I am also a big brother now. Just like you.”

“What?” Kaladin stares at him. “You… we have… _what?_” 

“Come, you have to meet Oroden!” 

_Oroden_. Child of peace. Kaladin’s mind is still a blur as Tien grabs his hand and starts pulling him along, back to their parents. Syl is dancing around him, representing exactly how he feels- happy and warm and overwhelmed with emotions he hasn’t felt in so long. Emotions Tien somehow seemed to radiate. 

“Mother! It’s Kaladin! Look!” Tien yells, but he doesn’t let go of Kaladin’s hand. His grip is tight. _We’re together now, _that grip says. _I’m not letting you go_. 

The moment they reach their parents, Kaladin breaks again. His mother pulls him close and doesn’t let him go for a long, long time. She whispers blessing after blessing, telling him she’s so proud of him, that she loves him so much, that she feared for him too. And then there’s his father, who’s holding a small child in his arms. 

“Kaladin.” He’s crying silently, somehow, his voice still calm through the tears. “I think you should meet Oroden.” 

“Oroden.” Kaladin whispers, and his hand goes to brush the small child’s dark hair. The little boy looks at him sleepily and allows him to touch his small cheek. “That’s a very good name.” 

Lirin gives Oroden to Hesina so he can hug his oldest son. 

“You’re so big,” he says, “what happened to my little boy?” 

“A lot.” Kaladin says, smiling, and then Lirin notices the scars on his forehead as well. 

“What—a slave-brand? But—” He looks at Kaladin’s gorgeous uniform that screams anything _but_ slave.

“I’ll explain,” Kaladin says, “but we should get you inside first. You must be hungry and tired, we’ll find you the best beds and the best food and-” 

“Wait, is the queen in there? Will I see the queen?” Tien grabs Kaladin’s hand again. “Have _you_ seen the queen?” 

“Yes, and I’m sure you’ll see her too. She’s very anxious to meet you,” Kaladin says, smiling. He can’t wait for Tien to realize he and the queen regularly get into heated verbal discussions where neither of them holds back. He also can’t wait for everyone to meet Tien, including Jasnah. 

With his free hand, Kaladin takes over the cart with supplies his mother was pulling. She tells him no but he pulls it anyway. It’s nothing compared to bridges, and she looks exhausted. They walk, and he listens to Tien babble, and answers questions from his parents._ It’s not like stormlight_, he realizes as they get closer, _it’s so much better than that. _

“Kaladin!” Shallan’s voice. She comes running outside, a sketchbook clasped against her chest, her safehand tucked under her dress. “Kaladin is that—oh,_ hey_,” she seems to go weak the moment she sees Tien. “You must be Tien!” 

“You… you _know my name, _uh, Brightness?” Tien stares at her colorful dress, her bright red hair. 

“Of course! I don’t think there’s anyone in this place who does _not_ know your name, thanks to that guy,” she gives Kaladin a meaningful glance that makes Tien laugh. “Oh and please do not call me Brightness. I’m Shallan.” 

“But you—you’re a _lighteyes_,” he whispers. “Why—” 

“You’re Kaladin’s brother, so you can call me Shallan. It’s part of the rules of being related to him.” 

Tien looks at Kaladin as if he’s already accomplished something unbelievable. And Kaladin hasn’t even shown him Syl yet, let alone the fact he can _fly_. 

Maids rush out to get the supplies and clothes from the cart and bring them inside. Guards not from Bridge Four salute Kaladin anyway, but with the normal salute. Kaladin salutes them back, once again to the surprise of his family. Dalinar had made sure that Kaladin’s family would be greeted with the utmost respect and care, probably not something they had expected. They probably also didn’t expect that Dalinar himself came to greet them warmly. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lirin. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about you. I cannot imagine anything else, with Kaladin Stormblessed as your son.” 

“Brightlord… Dalinar Kholin, I… sir… Stormblessed—” Lirin stumbles over his words, shaking. “It’s an honor.” He wants to bow, but Dalinar grabs his hand and shakes it firmly. 

“It’s an honor for _me_, too.” 

He greets Hesina next, with just as much passion. Tien is tugging at Kaladin’s arm. 

“Who are _they_?” He points. 

Adolin and Renarin are standing a little behind their father, a very similar smile on their face. Kaladin can’t help it and grins back. 

“They one with the glasses is one of the best soldiers I know.” He says loud enough for Renarin to hear. “And that other one… eh, he’s just some random guy. Really not that cool.” 

“I’ll have you know that I am the _coolest_,” Adolin says as they approach. “Whatever you think is cool about your brother, he learned that from me.” He holds out his hand to Tien. “It’s good to meet you, Tien.” 

Tien, seemingly still shocked that people know his name, grabs Adolin’s hand. “Wow, you are _strong… _sir.”

“You can call me Adolin,.” he replies with a smile. 

Tien looks at Renarin, impressed, and nervously holds out his hand. Renarin shakes it and grins at Kaladin. 

“Renarin. It’s an honor.”

With every person he meets, Tien somehow seems to get more energetic. Kaladin wonders if he shouldn’t be tired after such a long trip, but all he does is look around and ask thousands of questions, which Kaladin all answers as his parents are introduced and shown to their rooms. 

Tien doesn’t want to see the rooms yet, too impressed with everything else, so Kaladin takes him on a tour. They explore the palace as if Kaladin himself has never seen it before, and Tien talks and _talks_ and Kaladin is feeling warmth he forgot how to feel. His face hurts from smiling and his voice is raw with laughter. Tien dances around him and drags him along to intriguing looking rooms, and Kaladin lets go of his problems for just a while. Tien just made this place home. 

They find their way back about an hour later, when Kaladin decides Bridge Four and Tien need to meet. Rock is making stew, the good man, humming and singing as he stirs. It smells more delicious than ever. 

“Men,” Kaladin says excitedly. Some don’t look up immediately, but then they realize it’s _Kaladin_, they’ve just never heard him like this before. “I want you all to meet Tien.”

Lopen comes rushing outside to greet Tien with a bunch of jokes and tricks, making Tien laugh abundantly. Rock immediately goes to get a bowl so the boy can have a taste. Sigzil, Drehy and Skar are calmer, but just as kind, and Teft, normally grumpy and a bit angry looking, now smiles and kneels to give the boy a hand. Renarin is there too and Tien greets them, excited to recognize him. At hearing Rock’s name, Tien looks at Kaladin in excitement and grabs into his pocket, takes out a few stones and shows them to the big man. Rock laughs his bubbly laugh and is honored to accept one of the rocks as a gift. 

“Stormfather… you know _all these people_?” Tien asks Kaladin softly. 

“I do,” he nods, grinning at his men. “They’re great, each and every one of them.” 

“Stew!” Rock bellows a moment later, and holds out a large bowl to Tien. 

“Oh!” Tien waits for Kaladin to sit down and then sits close beside him, pressing up against his side. He takes the bowl, but doesn’t eat and looks up to his brother. “Don’t you want any?” 

“I’ll get some in a moment, go eat.” Kaladin nods encouragingly. “You have to taste this.” 

“No, I want you to have some too, first. Then I’ll eat.”

He probably hasn’t eaten much in the past few days, or weeks maybe even. Kaladin doesn’t know how far he’s traveled and how much food he got doing so, but it surely can’t have been much. For him to _wait_ for Kaladin… He’s close to crying again, the emotions high up in his throat. But he smiles instead and ruffles Tien’s hair. 

“Alright, then.” 

Rock hands him a bowl a moment later and Kaladin shows it to Tien. 

“Good.” Tien grabs his spoon and attacks the stew. He praises it with a plethora of words, some probably made up, and Rock can’t help but laugh. The joy of Tien, Kaladin and Rock radiates through the other men, and soon they’re all sat eating together, a bunch of big men in uniform and one smaller boy only just hitting puberty, as if he’s always been a part of them. 

“So, young Tien,” Sigzil says after looking at the two brothers for a while. “Do you already know what you want to be when you grow up?” It’s a simple question, and one probably often asked, but Tien seems to really think about it. He looks at all the men watching him, but he doesn’t seem uncomfortable. 

“I… want to become like Kaladin,” he replies shyly. 

Kaladin almost drops his bowl and heat rushes to his cheeks as he realizes that everyone’s now looking at _him_. He’s not shy in any way, he mostly can’t care less about what people think, but this is different. This kind of attention is not one he’s used to, and he can’t put it into words. They’re—_proud_? 

“That,” Teft says roughly, pointing his spoon at the two brothers, “is a very good thing to be.” 

Kaladin doesn’t reply and tries to ignore the looks he gets. He worries he’ll just _cry_, even though he never cried under other circumstances, he is sure that he will now, soon, if he focuses too much on everyone’s attention. Lopen thankfully distracts them all by dramatically pouring the last bit of stew over his lap and cursing up a storm, though Kaladin feels like he might’ve done it on purpose. 


End file.
